


Poem Without Words

by KagekaNecavi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Bottom Eggsy, Explicit Sexual Content, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Hartwin Secret Santa, M/M, Muses, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hartwin Secret Santa. My prompt was as follows: Modern Greek Muses AU: In a modern era where the Greek muses still grant favor to artists in need, Harry Hart is afraid he's lost his gift. Two days after he makes his offering at the temple of the Nine Muses, Eggsy appears in his sitting room. He is walking inspiration, breathing temptation. Harry cannot decide if rather sketch him or ravish him on every surface. Unsurprisingly, he elects to do both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem Without Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> Written for [Regency](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency) for the Hartiwn Secret Santa. Also, I am by no means an expert in any of these artistic topics. I know a little about some art, generally either because I’m around people who practice it or I watch shows about it on TV, but for myself I’m a writer. I do apologize if I got anything horribly wrong, because I did take some artistic license.

Halfway to his true destination, Harry sees the small, out of the way shop that sells the wine and cheese he favors and pulls over. He never thought he would need to do this, but if he has to do it, he's damn well going to do it right. Pulling the car into one of the spots, he got out and went inside, picking out a wine that costs around $100 and a cheese that, while it isn’t the most expensive ever, is one that Harry quite enjoys and so he thinks will be a good offering. He also gets some nice crackers to go with the cheese. They also, because many people do with the wine what Harry is planning on doing, sell a nice, ornate, yet relatively disposable and inexpensive place setting, and Harry purchases one of those, as well.

After he pays, he gets back into the car and drives the rest of the way to the temple of the Nine Muses. He’s passed by it quite a few times over the years, and took tours inside the temple when he was much younger. It’s been years, however, and he doesn’t remember much about the inside.

The outside is gorgeous, marble reliefs of each of the muses with imagery of the things they represent. The inside is just as ornate, the floors a pale granite, the walls peppered with alcoves containing small altars. He heads to one in the back, out of the way and very private, and sets the bag he brought in down next to him, lowering his head. He’s never had to do this before, so he’s uncertain of the protocol.

With nothing else to do, he pulls the place setting out and opens it up, laying the glass and the plate in front of the altar. He opens the wine with a wine key he’d had in his pocket and pours it into the glass, setting it in its rightful place, then slices the cheese with a knife that had come in the place setting, laying it out with the crackers on the plate. Once everything is in its proper place, he sighs and starts speaking.

“I’m not certain I’m doing this right.” He says, and even he can hear the uncertainty in his voice. “But I have come to ask for inspiration. I have been completely uninspired lately. I’ve even been unable to come up with decent lesson plans for my students. This has been lasting for months and I have no idea what to do. I’ve tried everything, and nothing has worked. So.” He pauses, feeling awkward with this whole thing. “If you could be so kind as to send me some inspiration, I would appreciate it.”

That feels like enough to him, so he stands and heads home, hoping something happens soon.

* * *

 

Two days later, Harry comes inside after a frankly disastrous class and wants nothing more than to drink some of his finest scotch and not think for the rest of his evening. He’d been unprepared for the questions the class had been asking, and then once that had become clear, the questions had tapered off and he’d been left with fifteen minutes at the end of class when he’d had nothing planned and half of the students hadn’t had their drawing supplies because he’d told them it would be a lecture class.

And on top of all of that, it rained on the way home! At least he’d had his umbrella, even if he is completely irritated with everything by the time he arrives home. But that’s what the scotch and the easy evening are for. He just needs to relax.after that and try to do some of his own art tomorrow, after he’s relaxed some tonight.

When he unlocks the door and heads inside, however, there is a young man lounging on his couch. The young man smiles up at Harry, bright and pleasant, which throws Harry for a moment, but he still holds up his umbrella in a defensive position, between himself and the young man, glaring at him. The umbrella isn’t exactly a good weapon, but he doesn’t have anything else at hand.

“Who are you?” Harry snaps, using his ‘yes, I know you didn’t do your assigned homework, now I just need to get you to admit it’ tone.

The young man jumps up and puts his hands up, about shoulder height. He’s wearing a very strange outfit - some kind of cap, a blue striped polo shirt, with a strange, bubbly jacket and jeans. Around his neck is a medallion with pinkish enameling and what looks like a braided, sideways K. Overall, he look vaguely like someone who either lives on a council estate and takes very good care of his things or like he’s one of those strange rich people who likes to dress like they don’t have money.

“You asked for me!” The young man says, taking a few steps back. He frowns. “Is that umbrella loaded, guv?”

Harry lowers it, though he continues to give the young man a look. “If you don’t tell me who you are right away, I’m going to call the police.”

“I told you! You asked for me. My name is Eggsy. I’m a muse.” He lowers his hands a little and reaches towards Harry a little bit. Harry feels it then, a curl of inspiration in him. He suddenly knows exactly what he’s going to do in his next class with his art students.

That gives Eggsy some credibility, and so Harry leans the umbrella against a wall, then sets his laptop bag down. He uses the time to gather his thoughts, then turns to the young man, looks him up and down, and says, carefully, “Eggsy is not a traditional name for a muse.”

“Yeah, well, you’re a painter.” Eggsy smiles and puts his hands down, relaxing. As Eggsy speaks, Harry suddenly gets a burst of creative energy. Not only that he suddenly knows what he’s going to do with the half-finished paintings in his studio, but he gets an intense desire to finish working on them. “The Nine are really the only ones that have a recognizable name. They mostly just rule over the others now more than anythin’, though they do occasionally still cover history, guitar, poetry, theater, hymns, astronomy, love, dance, and a number of other things. No but none of the Nine ever cover the visual arts. Anything not covered by the Nine, either because it’s a topic they don’t handle or because the artist is too minor, are handled by people like me. Minor muses. Regular people with regular names.”

“I suppose that explains it.” Harry says, and fidgets a little bit, wanting desperately to dash off to his studio and paint but not wanting to leave his guest here by himself. It honestly really isn’t that believable, except for the fact that Harry can feel the creative urges flowing off of Eggsy. He simply can’t ignore that feeling.

“Go.” Eggsy says, tilting his head in the direction of Harry’s studio, a sly little smile on his face. And suddenly another desire coils in Harry’s belly, low and hot. Eggsy is very attractive, and he’s giving Harry a look like he knows exactly what Harry wants. “Go. Paint.” Eggsy repeats, and Harry nods, rushing up the stairs and to his studio.

* * *

 

The next few hours are a fervor of paint and brushes. Harry had barely paused to change into clothes more appropriate for painting, and he’s glad he did, when it’s all over, because he’s gotten quite a bit of paint on him. That’s how it usually is when he gets really into whatever he’s working on, and when he finally stops, he’s exhausted and wants to collapse straight into bed. He glances around and sees Eggsy standing against the wall near the door. Eggsy smiles a little.

“Hey. You look like you’re about done.” Eggsy says.

Harry nods, and gathers his brushes and supplies, so that he can clean them.

“No, no. Let me do that. I can take care of it. Promise.” Eggsy reaches for them, smiling. Harry hands them over and Eggsy nods. “Okay. You go sleep. I know you’re exhausted.”

He is, despite the fact that he still feels a thrum of arousal for Eggsy, still feels creativity burning at the edges of his mind, but he needs sleep more than anything. And food in the morning. So he nods again, and heads towards his bedroom. After a few steps, he pauses and turns, saying with a little smile, “Thank you, Eggsy.”

“No problem. Now sleep.” Eggsy makes a shooing motion, already heading towards the sink Harry uses to wash out his supplies.

* * *

 

Harry is starving the next morning. Eggsy, as he makes a hearty breakfast with eggs and pancakes, explains that that’s one of the reasons why he’s there.

“See, sometimes when the Nine want someone to be very inspired, one of the reasons they send us is to make sure you don’t forget to take care of yourself.” Eggsy says, speaking over his shoulder as he cooks, “So we usually know how to cook and clean and know when you need to sleep. Things like that. Mostly we’re here to inspire you, but the Nine know you creative types are a bit … forgetful about some of your basic needs.”

Basic needs? That could apply to all kinds of things. Before Harry can inquire further, Eggsy asks about Harry’s paintings, and they’re talking about those instead.

After breakfast and after they’ve washed the dishes, Harry gives Eggsy a considering look. Pencil is not usually his medium, but he’s used it before, and he’s good at it, if he says so himself. And it’s what he needs to use for Eggsy, at least the first time.

“Eggsy? May I draw you?” He asks, politely.

“What? Me?” Eggsy looks startled that Harry would even think to ask, but the wide eyes are quickly giving way to a pleased smile. “Yeah. Sure. Where do you want me?”

Harry considers for a moment, then nods towards his living room. “On the couch. And naked, if you please.”

That earns Harry another somewhat shocked expression, but not nearly as shocked as the request to draw him. This expression has a slyness to it, and no small amount of calculation. Eggsy just nods, heading into the living room. Harry smiles and goes to go get his drawing supplies.

By the time he’s gotten everything he could possibly need, so he won’t have to get back up, Eggsy is lounging on the couch on his side, his cock flaccid.

“Not quite like that. That pose is a bit too … _Titanic_. No, let’s sit you more on the arm of the couch.” Harry holds out his hands a bit, then hesitates.

“No, that’s fine. Guide me with your hands to pose me.” Eggsy says as he shifts position, smiling up at Harry, that glint in his eye again.

Harry smiles and does so, keeping the touches mostly professional as far as hand placement, but also lingering a little long. By the time he’s done, Eggsy is leaning on the arm of the couch, one leg down and resting on the floor, the other up beside him, leaving him open and exposed. But then Harry takes the thin sheet he has with him and draped it artfully over Eggsy, tucking and draping and tugging until it shows his abs, the V of his hips, the start of the dark hairs trailing downwards, but covers his cock and much of his legs.

“Harry? What’s the point in drawing me naked if you cover me up?” Eggsy asks, glancing from his body to Harry.

“The point? The point is look at yourself. Look at what is teased at.” Harry says, and Eggsy looks again. The sheet is draped in such a way that it outlines Eggsy’s cock perfectly.

“Oh. I look like a fucking tease.” Eggsy says, grinning wide at Harry.

That makes Harry laugh, even as he sits across from Eggsy and pulls out his sketchbook and his pencils. “Not a tease. A promise.”

He settles in to draw, and once he’s sketched Eggsy in this pose, he switches poses, taking the sheet away. After that sketch, he asks, “I’d like to try a few poses in a bed, if that’s fine with you?”

“Of course.” Eggsy nods and stands. His cock has been slowly getting harder as the morning goes on. “Yours or the guest room?”

“How do you know where everything is?” Harry asks, frowning, as he gathers everything up. He’s noticed that Eggsy moves through the house with ease, hadn’t needed to be shown around the night before or this morning.

“You do art here. Your creative energy is infused through this space. I can feel it in every nook and cranny. I know this house better than you do.” Eggsy shrugs, “So which bedroom?”

“Mine has the better light, but we can do the guest room if you’d be more comfortable there.” Harry wants to give Eggsy an out. He thinks that this thing between them is something they both want, but he wants to make absolutely certain. Even if he is going the long way around to it.

“Yours it is.” Eggsy smiles that wicked, promising smile again, and heads right up to Harry’s room, completely unconcerned about walking around naked and partly hard. Harry’s bed is meticulously made, and he waits at the door.

Harry goes over and musses up the bed, giving it that ‘just had sex here’ look. That done, he goes over and takes Eggsy’s hand and tugs him to the bed, posing him perfectly.

Once Harry is done with that pose, he goes over to reposition Eggsy again and this time, Eggsy catches his hand, thumb rubbing against a smudge on Harry’s finger. “You know, I practically had to beat a few of the other muses off this job with a stick.”

“What?” Harry asks, frowning. He’d been under the impression the muses just did what they were assigned. But Eggsy chose to come here? “Why?”

“Because, Harry Hart, you are amazing. Not only are you going to paint masterpieces, you’re going to be the professor that other amazing artists cite as being the reason they paint. You’re going to be a household name someday. Art professors like you will be teaching _about_  you.” Eggsy says, sitting up and looking up at Harry. “I want to be here to help make that happen. It’s all you actually doing it, but to be the one inspiring you?” The sly look returns. “And because I think you’re hot. Artists don’t always sleep with their muse, but I was kind of hoping we could.”

“Well, that’s a wish we have in common.” Harry says. He’s stunned by the rest of the information, but sets it aside to process later. More important at the moment is the fact that he has a very willing, very naked young man in his bed. Leaning down, he captures Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him. Eggsy kisses back immediately, pushing up and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. The kiss is warm and soft, sending a curl of heat through his belly. They continue to kiss for a long moment, and it’s wonderful, the both of them slowly turning it more and more filthy as the kiss goes on.

Eggsy’s hands slide around Harry’s body, stroking down his front, teasing caresses, until he gets to the first button on Harry’s shirt. He unbuttons Harry’s shirt, his hands sure and steady as he moves from button to button, and once he’s done, he pushes the shirt off of Harry’s shoulders to pool at Harry’s feet.

Only once the shirt is off does he break the kiss, glancing down between them as his hands flutter over Harry’s abdomen. Harry lets out a moan, his hands tangling in Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy’s clever hands slide even further down, teasing at Harry’s waistband for a moment before he pops the button on Harry’s trousers, unzipping him and pushing his trousers and pants down at the same time.

Harry pulls back, taking his socks and shoes off and fishing around in his nightstand for lubrication. He doesn’t want to go too far now, but he does think that no matter what they do, lubrication will help. Going back over to the bed, he kisses Eggsy and pushes him down onto the bed, laying on top of him and grinding together with him. Eggsy moans loudly, and Harry reaches between them to squirt lubrication onto his palm. He takes their cocks - both hard and leaking precome - in his hand and strokes them together.

“Oh, god, Harry!” Eggsy moans, bucking up into Harry’s grip and clinging to him, his fingernails undoubtedly making long scratches along Harry’s back. That spurs Harry on more, and he thumbs over the top of Eggsy’s cock, kissing his neck as he strokes them, the lube and their precome easing his way.

Eggsy comes first, his back arching up as he spills between them. Harry kisses him, all over his face and neck and jaw, and then comes as well, contributing to the mess on their bellies. They just lay there, panting and basking in each other’s presence, for several long minutes, before Harry gets up and gets a wet rag, gently wiping Eggsy clean, then wiping himself clean.

* * *

 

By the time Monday rolls around, Harry doesn’t want to go back to work. He knows he has to - his job as a professor pays better, by far, than his art does at the moment. But all he wants to do now is stay at home and draw or paint Eggsy, or have sex with him. Saturday morning had been the first of several wonderful encounters, usually starting with art and ending with sex. They had both loved it that way.

“Can I come with you?” Eggsy asks as he watches Harry get ready for work.

Harry catches Eggsy’s eye in the reflection of the mirror they’re both looking at, frowning a little bit. “Why?”

Eggsy shrugs. “I don’t know. It sounds like fun. You seem like you’d be a good teacher. I wanna see you work.”

The idea is appealing. If Harry says yes, then they would be together all day, essentially. Both while Harry is at work and while Harry is at home. But then Harry thinks about his students, thinks about them getting inspiration from Eggsy.

“No, you should stay here. I think you deserve a rest after this weekend.” Harry says, collecting his things. Eggsy frowns.

“A rest? Really?”

Harry nods, and goes over to kiss him, lingering there a few moments. “I’ll be home before you know it. I left money for you if you need it, there’s food in the kitchen, and if you need me you can call me using the landline - my mobile number and office number are on the pad next to the phone.”

“Fine.” Eggsy is pouting a little, but he doesn’t argue the point as Harry leaves.

* * *

 

The day seems to drag on. Things go much more smoothly than they had been going lately, thanks due to Eggsy’s inspiration about Harry’s lessons, but Harry can barely concentrate on his lessons. His mind keeps drifting back to Eggsy, wondering what he’s doing, and how he’s keeping himself occupied in Harry’s home without Harry.

By the time his classes are over, Harry is itching to get home. He’s hungry, and thinks Eggsy will be, so he stops on the way to get Chinese food, but aside from the one stop he heads home at once.

Eggsy is waiting eagerly for him, wearing very little, sitting on the couch in the living room and looking through one of Harry’s old portfolios, several of the others on the coffee table in front of Eggsy. He looks up when Harry comes in, smiling wide. “Harry!”

Harry goes over, kissing him passionately for a moment before pulling back and saying “I brought food. I thought maybe we’d eat and then do a few other things.”

“That sounds great.” Eggsy nods, and he and Harry open up the Chinese food and sort out what they’re going to eat. They kiss affectionately through the meal, though they don’t end up having sex during it, nor right after. Instead, Harry starts a new painting. Eggsy, and his origins with the Muses, has inspired him to paint something properly Greek, and he starts in on a piece about the Sacred Band of Thebes.

Several hours later, Eggsy comes over and places a hand on his arm, easing him away from the canvas with a kiss to the back of his neck and a huskily whispered, “You have class tomorrow, Harry. You need your rest.”

Harry nods, finishing up for the moment and then turning to Eggsy, smiling. Eggsy is wearing just as little as he was before, but now it’s very clear that what little he is wearing is meant to seduce. “Did you have me stop so you could have your wicked way with me before bed, my muse?”

“Yes.” Eggsy says, unashamed. “Come on, I was thinking about testing out that shower of yours.”

They end up stripping each other on the trip there, naked and pressed together against the walls and the door, panting and rutting. Eggsy is determined, though, and makes sure that they make it to the shower. He turns it on as Harry mouths against Eggsy’s throat, sucking hickies into the sensitive flesh, and gets it to a good temperature. They head into the shower together, and Harry sinks to his knees, despite knowing how bad the tile will be for his old joints. He leans forward and kisses Eggsy’s hips, head tipped forward a bit so the water doesn’t run in his eyes or nose, nipping gently. Eggsy moans and reaches down, tangling his hands through Harry’s hair.

Harry nuzzles against Eggsy’s cock, which was already mostly hard, kissing and mouthing against it. After some encouragement from Eggsy, he draws it into his mouth, teasing the head with his tongue. He wraps a hand around the base of Eggsy’s cock as he sucks, stroking up and down. At the same time he bobs his head, trying to give Eggsy the best blowjob he’s ever had.

Eggsy makes whining, needy noises, hips bucking into Harry’s mouth. Harry reaches back with his other hand and presses behind Eggsy’s balls, and Eggsy shoots into Harry’s mouth, moaning out Harry’s name brokenly.

Once Eggsy finishes coming, Harry stands, the joints in his knees popping, and Eggsy reaches down to stroke him off, quickly and efficiently. They wash up and get out, changing into pajamas and going to bed, talking quietly until they fall asleep.

* * *

 

They establish a routine after that. Harry goes and teaches his classes during the day, when he comes home he paints or sketches after dinner, and then he and Eggsy usually spend time together afterwards. A lot of the time it involves sex, though sometimes it doesn’t. They spend one evening, spectacular in how domestic it is, eating leftovers and watching movies. Every morning Eggsy asks to go to the school with Harry and every morning Harry says no.

One Saturday, several weeks after Eggsy’s arrival, Harry is struck by wonderful inspiration. The night before, he checks his camera’s batteries and makes sure that he has all of the supplies he needs. Then on Saturday morning after breakfast he says to Eggsy, “Today I’d like to paint you.”

“Okay.” Eggsy nods. “How do you want me posed?”

“No, no. I want to paint _you_. I want you to be my canvas.” Harry corrects.

“Oh.” Eggsy smiles a bit. “Sounds like a lot of fun. Do you need me naked for this?”

Harry nods, and Eggsy strips down and walks to the studio. This is going to be difficult, but Harry knows they can do it. He’s painting a star field on Eggsy’s skin, with a cluster running across his chest that looks like the Milky Way.

It is much more difficult than Harry had imagined, being so close to Eggsy’s naked, tempting skin and being unable to touch or taste or feel, aside from the gentle touches he uses to guide him into a new position for the brush. Eggsy is clearly affected as well, because he spends a lot of the time half hard, which only makes Harry’s temptation worse.

As Harry’s paintbrush brushes over Eggsy’s nipples, they pebble and harden, and that just makes Harry even more aroused. He continues to paint, though, and paints over Eggsy’s cock eventually, as well. It hardens as he does so, and he has to keep pausing to let Eggsy soften as he works.

When they are nearly done, Harry pauses and leads Eggsy to the kitchen, making them a lunch of finger foods, feeding it to Eggsy one bite at a time. They finish eating, and Eggsy is hard again, so Harry finishes painting and tries his best to avoid arousing Eggsy further as he sets up the backdrop for the photos he’s going to take. Most of them are with Eggsy’s eyes closed, getting the best effect for the art, but for some he teases Eggsy, gets him to open his eyes and grin that wicked grin of his at the camera, and so he captures his personality very well.

After they get plenty of gorgeous photos, Harry drags Eggsy off to the shower, lovingly washing him off.

* * *

 

Early Sunday morning, curled in bed together, Eggsy asks “So why don’t you want me to come with you to your school? If you’re going to show people pictures of me it’s not because you want me all to yourself. Or is it?”

“It’s complicated.” Harry says, sighing and rubbing Eggsy’s back. “You’re a muse. I don’t think that taking photos of you would give others inspiration, but you being around my students might give them inspiration, and I don’t want to …” Harry knows it sounds silly, and he pauses before continuing, “I don’t want to share you like that.”

Eggsy shifts so his arms are crossed on Harry’s chest, chin propped on his hands, looking at Harry with a fond, amused expression. “Harry, love. It doesn’t work that way.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asks, running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy curls into the touch like an affectionate cat.

“I mean when we’re around each other you feel inspiration all the time. Just ‘cause you’re near me. Inspiring you is as easy and automatic as breathing. But that’s it. You’re the only one. I can inspire other people, but I have to concentrate on them. And I don’t wanna do that. I just wanna be _your_  muse.”

“Oh.” Harry says, and grins. “Well, then, that changes things.”

* * *

 

The next morning they’re up early. Harry dons a pinstriped apron and makes breakfast. They chat, Harry feeling oddly nervous about the whole thing. He wonders how his students will like Eggsy, and how Eggsy will like his students. While he’s certain Eggsy is much older than he looks, Eggsy looks - and acts, very often - about the same age as many of his students, so they may get along very well.

They arrive at the university early, and Harry gets everything ready for the day, with Eggsy’s assistance. For the majority of his classes, it’s not a lecture day, so it will be a more relaxed atmosphere than usual.

The first students start coming in and once the majority of the class is present, Harry stands in the front and says, “All right, then. Today is a working day - get to work on your paintings.” He glances at where Eggsy stands and feels a flush of inspiration. “You know, the Roman poet Horace once said ‘A picture is a poem without words.’ Not everyone understands every poem, and not everyone understands every work of art. The most important part is that your art is meaningful to you.”

Some of the students seem to find that deep and meaningful, some don’t. But Harry likes it, either way. The day goes smoothly, much better than the classes without Eggsy have, and he finds that answers to his students’ questions are much easier to come by with Eggsy in the room, providing him inspiration.

They stop off at a cafe on the way home and eat dinner there, and when they’re home, Eggsy kisses Harry, and Harry can feel the inspiration pump through him. He smiles and gives Eggsy another kiss, saying quietly, “I’m going to go paint for a while more, but later I’m going to come back and we’ll have sex.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Eggsy nods, and follows Harry into his studio, sitting nearby and watching Harry work.

He works for hours, and when he’s finished, Eggsy suggests, “How about we go to bed?”

Harry nods, eagerly, and they head to the bedroom, kissing and grinding against each other as they go. When they get to the bedroom, Harry presses Eggsy down to the bed and kisses him, slow and sensual and affectionate.

“Harry,” Eggsy moans when Harry moves his kisses down Eggsy’s neck. “Harry, I want you to fuck me. Please.”

Harry moans into Eggsy’s skin and reaches for the lube, nodding. “Yes. Yes, Eggsy.” Eggsy starts stripping them both of clothes, peppering kisses all over Harry’s skin as they move together. Once they’re both naked, Harry moves so that he’s kneeling between Eggsy’s spread legs. He kisses Eggsy’s knee, spreading the lube on his fingers and warming it a little before sliding a finger into Eggsy slowly. He pauses before moving it, waiting for Eggsy to seem nice and relaxed. Once Eggsy seems relaxed, he begins to thrust, watching Eggsy’s reactions carefully to know what he likes best.

Just watching Eggsy, feeling how tight he is inside, how warm and welcoming he feels, makes Harry hard enough that once he gets Eggsy stretched, he’ll be more than ready to fuck him.

“Another, please,” Eggsy begs, arching his back, pressing against Harry’s fingers as much as he could.

“Yes, of course, my darling.” Harry says, pressing another finger inside Eggsy and starting to scissor them back and forth, stretching Eggsy wide open. Eggsy moans and writhes on his fingers, wanton. He wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and pulls him a bit closer, his heels digging into Harry’s back, the pressure a delicious painful burn.

Harry leans down and kisses up and down Eggsy’s chest, nipping at Eggsy’s nipples and saying, his voice far huskier than he intends, “You’re so desperate for it, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Fuck, yes. Please, Harry. I want you in me. Please, fuck.” Eggsy moans, pushing his chest up towards Harry.

“Shh. One more, Eggsy, dear heart. I want to prepare you very well for me.” Harry says, adding more lube and sliding a third finger into Eggsy, making him cry out and grip the sheets tightly. He pauses long enough that he’s certain Eggsy is ready and then he starts to move again, stretching and preparing.him until he whines and bucks a little.

“Harry. Please, I’m going to come.” Eggsy says, when Harry pauses, and Harry nods, pulling his fingers out gently, making Eggsy let out a needy whimper.

“Give me a moment.” He liberally lubricates his cock and shifts so he can slide into Eggsy, raising Eggsy’s legs a bit to get a good angle. They both let out moans as he slides inside. Eggsy is understandably close because of the preparation, but Harry is as well, just from watching Eggsy and touching him.

It doesn’t take him long to establish a good rhythm, Eggsy rocking back against him, moaning and throwing his head back as Harry leans down and kisses every inch of skin he can easily reach. Eggsy reaches his climax first, shuddering underneath Harry and painting their stomachs with his release.

“Do you want me to stop?” Harry asks once Eggsy has come back to himself a little and Eggsy, beautiful Eggsy, shakes his head.

“No. I want you to finish inside of me.” Eggsy wraps his legs tightly around Harry, pulls him in deeply, and Harry thrusts harder and faster, biting and sucking at Eggsy’s jaw. It doesn’t take him long before he’s reaching his own orgasm, groaning out Eggsy’s name as he does so.

* * *

 

They doze for a while, and Harry comes to himself to find Eggsy tracing aimless patterns in his skin. Sleepy and still basking in the afterglow of their fantastic sex, Harry asks, not meaning for it to come out quite the way it does, “When do you have to go back?”

“What?” Eggsy sits up and stares at Harry, frowning in confusion.

Harry sees the look on Eggsy’s face and schools his thoughts a little more before continuing. “I prayed at the temple for inspiration. For a muse. And you came to me. I wasn’t very clear about what I wanted, but there must be an end date on your time with me, mustn’t there be?”

Eggsy considers him for a long moment. “Do you want there to be?”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to be startled. “What? No! I love having you here.” He knows that it’s sudden to know he doesn’t ever want to give Eggsy up, but he already wants Eggsy in his life forever.

“And do you plan on being an artist for the remainder of your life?” Eggsy asks, smiling fondly, tone patient.

“Yes, I do.” Harry nods.

“Then I will remain in your life for as long as you want me here and you are an artist.” Eggsy smiles.

“What about what you want?” Harry asks, thrilled but not wanting to celebrate quite yet.

“That is exactly what I want, Harry.” Eggsy leans down and kisses him, affectionate and soft. Harry kisses back, reaching up and running his hand through Eggsy’s hair, tousling it. When they break apart, Eggsy’s eyes dark to the clock, full of mischief, and he asks, “Your class tomorrow starts late, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, it does.” Harry nods.

“How about another round then?” Eggsy suggests, kissing Harry’s jaw, his neck, his Adam’s Apple.

“Excellent plan.” Harry pulls him close, reaching for the lube, already thinking of what they can try this time.

 


End file.
